Begging On Your Knees
by teddybaer
Summary: Jade West isn't a girl, who simply gives up something that is hers, especially not on someone she dislikes. That's why she doesn't bother crossing the line. Bade, mentions Bori. Three-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Victorious story. I haven't written in a while, and I'm giving it a try again.**

**Maybe a lot of you guys have heard the new Victorious-Song "Begging on your knees" sung by Victoria Justice. I like the song, but somehow think, that the lyrics just fit Jade perfectly, not Tori. So I decided to write a Bade-fic, since I'm a Bade shipper. **

**Here is the Epilogue of this Story. It will be a Three-Shot, I think. It depends on how much you like it. So enjoy. **

* * *

_I like it_ , I thought, _I like his RV_. It's a place for both of us, our place, as he's always saying. No parents, his rules, no other girls, just us. We were now dating for 2 years and 4 month and I have to say, that these two years were the best two years, as long as I can remember. He just turned my messed up life upside down and changed me in a way, I believe, he could just change me. I was supposed to be introverted, trying to keep people away from me, people who might hurt me. And unexpectedly he came, stole my heart and made me open up.

It was love at first sight a lot of people would say about their relationships, but I don't think that something like this could exist. How can somebody speak of love, when seeing a person for the very first time? It's just you have to get to know each other better.

"Isn't it?" I asked quietly. And Beck grumbled, lying besides me, sleeping. I smiled. Yeah, I like his RV. I like lying in his bed next to him, watch him sleeping, watch him breathing smoothly. I gave him a peck on his cheek, and cuddled in his arms. I remembered the first time we met.

Flashback

"_Please, please, please, please, please" Cat pleaded._

"_No! You know I hate walking. Why should I walk instead of taking the bus which is coming soon?" I asked annoyed._

"_Because my pinky racer is broken and I have to walk now. I don't wanna walk alone, because last time I walked alone, an odd guy, being all dirty, asked me for five bugs. I was so scared, so I ran away" Cat said sadly, remembering this scary incident._

"_This 'odd guy, being all dirty' was a homeless" I said irritated "And why are you riding a bike anyway? I mean the bus is more comfortable"_

"_I know, but my mom told me so." She answered, her thoughts started to wander._

"_Why did your mom tell you that?" I asked._

"_What?"_

"_Why did your mom tell you that?" I repeated slowly._

"_Oh, because she is worried about my 'female body' " She whispered, putting emphasis on female body._

"_Do I have to drag every single word out of you?" I asked, while raising an eyebrow. She shook her head._

"_See, you know I like red cupcakes. That's why a coloured my hair red." She said excited "And I'm addicted to them, so my mum got worried and told me to use a bike, to stay fit. And now cause it's broken, I have to walk. And because of the incident with this guy, I'm scared. And because we're friends I thought –"_

"_Okay, okay… I got it, just come, before I change my mind" I cut her off, dragging her in the direction, where our houses were._

"_Yay" she shrieked happily, following me._

_Now I got it. I had to listen to her, talking about her brother, about scary stuffed animals and about sweet pink elephants, which I found kind of scary._

"_Look! There is my house!" Cat shouted happily. How could this girl get excited for everything? I asked myself._

"_Yay" I said sarcastically. She looked at me sadly._

"_Yay" I said, acting happy. She smiled and hugged me._

"_See ya tomorrow at school" she shouted, while running in the direction of her house. I waved and continued to walk. I sighed._

"_All alone now, huh?" A boy asked, stepping beside me. I looked at him, and then looked back at the sidewalk._

"_Okay, so you're not answering?"_

"…"

"_No answer is an answer, too. I guess." _

_I stopped walking._

"_Who are you and why the hell are you even talking to me?" I asked getting annoyed._

"_My fault, forgot to introduce myself. Beck Oliver" He answered, holding out a hand to shake. I ignored it, walking on. After holding his hand out for another few seconds, and noticing, that I now was somewhat like 5 meters away from him, he caught up with me._

"_And what is your name?"_

"_Whydo Youcare!" I answered, pronouncing it differently. He looked at me in disbelieve, then shook his head, realizing, that it wasn't my name._

"_You're not telling me?"_

"_You're annoying, Beck" He smiled._

"_You remember my name" he stated and I noticed my mistake._

"_Annoying people with annoying names get to my head quickly" I answered coolly._

"_Then I will go on being annoying" He answered._

"_Whatever"_

"_You wanna go catch a movie?" he asked._

"_No"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't like you"_

"_You don't know me, so you can't not like me"_

"_And you don't know me, why do you wanna go catch a movie?" _

"_Because I think you are a nice person. So gonna catch a movie?" He asked with innocent eyes._

"_No"_

"_Sweet, I'll pick you up at 7. Just tell me where you live"_

"_What?"_

"_I said –"_

"_I know what you said, but I said no. And no doesn't mean yes, it means no."_

"_Well…" he said, pulling something out of his bag "…according to my English- Woman; Woman-English dictionary, no means yes and yes means no." _

_I looked at him in disbelief. Why won't he just give up? I'm rejecting him and he tries again and again. I shook my head, he figured me out and he knows how to get me. __The first person who managed to do it. Other boys who tried gave up after the second rejection, but he just kept trying. Beck watched me carefully and waited for me to say anything._

"_Your book is stupid," I said "__but okay."_

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_We can go catch a movie, but I'm choosing it." He smiled brightly and I somehow felt happy that I accepted his invitation._

"_And because you accepted my invitation I'll pay for the snacks" he said smiling, I grinned._

"_No, you're gonna pay everything" I said with a cheeky smile on my lips._

"_But…"_

"_You wanna catch a movie, or not?" I asked him acting annoyed._

"_Sure, I suppose that means that I'm inviting you. I'm gonna pick you up at 7 o'clock?"_

"_Yep" I answered coolly. _

"_Where are you living?" he asked and I pointed at a big house just a few meters away from us. He nodded._

"_I'll see you then"_

"_Wait!" I said. And he turned around, looking at me._

"_How come I haven't seen you at Hollywood Arts before?"_

"_I just moved one week ago" He answered smiling and walking away._

End Flashback

I giggled. Yes, that night we watched Finding Nemo. I wanted to annoy him, but he was cool with my decision, which really surprised me. When we got back, he accompanied me to my door and said something I will never forget. _"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were." _and suddenly he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, I was too shocked, but after I noticed, that he just crossed the line, I pushed him away, slapped him and ran into my house without looking back.

That's just how I am. Hurt somebody, because I don't want to get hurt myself but when I saw him in school the next day, talking to a blond girl, I couldn't help but getting really angry.

Flashback

_I saw him laughing and talking to this little brat __Jennifer Warren from our improve class._

_My anger took control of me and my body started to move in their direction._

"_I advise you to go away Jennifer" I said calmly._

"_Why?" she asked looking at me confused._

"_Beck just talks to you, because he heard that you got kicked off the cheerleader team. He just pities you. You aren't good enough to be on the team, neither you have the body for it." She looked at me offended and left me and Beck alone. From that time on she never spoke to him again, mostly just because I was around him._

"_What was that for?" he asked me._

"_What that was for? Are you kidding me? You are my boyfriend and you're flirting with another girl?"_

"_I'm your boyfriend? Since when?" He asked confused._

"_You kissed me, remember?" _

"_Yeah, but you slapped me and slammed the door in my face"_

"_And that's why you think it's okay to flirt with other girls?"_

"_I suppose?"_

"_So I was just one of your flirts, like Jennifer Warren?" I made an ugly face at her name._

"_No!" he half shouted "Please don't think that" he added pleadingly._

"_Then tell m__e what to think" I whispered with a bitter voice._

"_I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend, okay?"_

"_I think I'll get along with it" I said half-smiling,_

"_Good" he answered, giving me a peck on my lips._

"_So tell me why did you choose 'Finding Nemo'?" he asked, changing the topic._

_From now on, we were boyfriend and girlfriend._

End Flashback

Someone knocked on the door. I lifted my head, got up and got dressed as quickly as I could. _Who could it be?_ I asked myself. It was 8 pm and a Saturday and because Beck was asleep, I tried to move as quiet as possible. I opened the door and faced the brunette girl in front of me.

* * *

**I think we all know who this girl is =)**

**So this was the Epilogue, hope you like it. I promise you, that it will become better. But I had just to find a good access.**

**Don't forget to review! ;P **

**~teddybaer~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. It made me smile =)**

**Oh, according to Libra9213, yeah you're right, I messed up. I meant prologue, not epilogue. Thanks, for noticing.**

**So here is the 2nd chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"What do you want, Vega?" I hissed.

"Jade! Nice to see you, too" She answered sarcastically.

"Ough, just tell me what you want" I said rolling my eyes and stepping outside.

"Me and Beck got paired up for a project and we wanted to meet today to finish it by monday" she simply explained.

"Your bad, he is asleep" She looked at me in disbelief, then looked at her pear phone and said

"But it's just 8 pm"

"So?"

"Why is he asleep?"

"Hm… I don't know. Why do people sleep? Oh, yeah, because they're tired." I answered getting annoyed.

"But…-"

"Are you stupid or are you just looking stupid?" I asked. "When he's asleep, he is asleep and basta."

"Okay, okay, just calm down." she answered backing off.

"You know what you are Tori?" I asked. She looked at me questioning.

"You are a bug. And do you know what bugs do?" I questioned.

"Ough, I don't know…they are small? But you know, I'm not –"

"No, they fly around, trying to annoy you, until you get the strong urge to catch and squash them." I said in a sweet tone, with a smile forming on my lips. She looked at me oddly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go then. See you later." she said waving while turning around.

"Hopefully not." I said loud enough for her to hear.

I got in the RV again and closed the door, letting her stand outside, all alone.

I sat down on the couch.

"Who was it?" Beck asked me half asleep.

"Just some kids who were selling cookies." I lied.

"Hmmm…" he grumbled, turning to his side and continuing sleeping.

She may think I hate her. But no, I don't. I can't hate her, because hating is a really strong feeling and she doesn't deserve any feelings from me. It's just something like disgust to her and her character. She tries to act all nice, tries to make friends with everybody, tries to be the center of everything good. And she tries to get Beck. Call me paranoid, but I see her looking at him with these eyes. These eyes, I'm looking at him. But I won't let her get him, because he is mine and he will be mine forever. Can it be? A person with no negative character traits? Answer it yourself. No. So she is hiding them and that's why I don't like her. But what's this school about? It's about acting, isn't it? So I think she fits in perfectly.

Half an hour later, Beck was awake and I had to go to the toilet. After I got back, I sat down on the couch. He was standing in front of me with crossed arms.

"What?" I asked.

"Tori told me what had happened, half an hour ago."

"So?"

"So? Why did you do that? We have to do a project together, that's all. I know you don't like her, but just think about me and my mark."

"Oh, I think we both know, that it's not just about your mark. You like her and –"

"Jade, again?"

"I'm sorry, that I just can't go home, knowing you will be with this brat alone in your RV, doing 'a project'." I made quotation marks on it.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, NO, not again."

"How often do I have to tell you, that there is nothing going on between Tori and me." he said calmly.

"You know, staying calm kind of shows me that you don't care about my concerns"

"That's just how I am, you want me to yell at you?"

"That would show me that you care" I said annoyed.

"Why can't you just trust me? Your jealousy is freaking me out."

"My jealousy just shows, that I do love you."

"Maybe we should just –"

"What? Break up? Again?"

"No, take a little break. You understand?"

"Yes, but I'm not dumb." I said and added with a man voice "We can get to know other people, maybe hook up"

"What?"

"I know what goal you're aiming at. Tori!" I said shouting.

"Calm down. No guts, no glory" he whispered.

"So, I'm right?"

"I just want to try, if it doesn't work out, then we can –"

"If? So you choose Tori over me?" I questioned flabbergasted.

"No, I love you, but –" I didn't give him the chance to finish his answer, I just needed to get out as quickly as possible. I was angry, shocked, sad. _Why Beck? Do I mean anything to you?_ I questioned myself, as tears were running down my cheeks. I wouldn't let her get away with this. He is mine and no one steals him from me. I'll get Beck back.

The next month I was sitting with Cat at lunch, while Robbie and Andre were sitting with miss perfect and Beck. I appreciated Cats company. She is the only one, I could always count on.

"You know, you don't have to sit with me, you can go have lunch with the others" I said, still wanting her to stay.

"No, it's okay. I think that things will be in order again." she said smiling. "Uhm, can you give me your grapes?" she questioned, looking at me with her puppy face. I smiled.

"Go ahead."

"Yay!" Yes, you could make this girl happy with little things like that.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Maybe I should go talk to Tori. You know, to put oil on troubled waters. Maybe we could get back to the old orders"

"You really would do that?" Cat asked me with surprise in her voice.  
"Sure" I simply said and she hugged me tightly. "This is so nice of you" she added.

Whoever thinks, that I'm going to make friends with this little… _No, Jade. You have to calm down._ I thought to myself.

Of course I wouldn't make friends with her. I'm just going to claim what's mine. I could have threatened her, but that would just make things awkward between me and Beck and he possibly would hate me. That's why I have to make him to turn on her. And I knew how.

_Acting._I know that I'm a good actress and now it's important and I have to simulate the nice, understanding ex-girlfriend, who tries to save the friendship.

"Vega!" I said, standing behind Tori, who was looking for something in her locker.

She turned around, facing me gulping. _Let the fun begin._

"Yeah?" she said unsure what to answer.

"So, I gotta talk to you. About the whole situation. You know it's been awkward between us, since you were starting to date Beck. And now Cat is always hanging out with me, but I know that she just wants to sit with you guys. I told her like 500 times, that she can sit with you, but she wouldn't go. That's why I thought, that we could maybe burry the hatchet, you know?" I said, in a sad voice.

"Uhm, I don't really know. I think you still want Beck."

"No, I'm fine with you guys dating. It was his decision. I do still love him, yes, but for love you have to make sacrifices. And if he doesn't want me, I think I have to deal with it. So what are you thinking?"

"Ough. Well…"

"You don't have to do it for me. Do it for Cat" I said pleadingly. "I see her suffer everyday, and I just don't know what to do else."

"Fine, okay."

"Thanks Tori, you're really a good friend." I said smiling, she smiled back. _I got her._

She turned around, ready to go to class. But I had to know something else.

"Uhm Tori, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Just a little tip for you and Beck. He likes it, when you kiss his tummy before you –"

"We hadn't, you know. Not yet." she said cutting me off, waving like crazy with her hands, giving me a hint to stop, because she knew what I was going to say.

"Oh" was all I could answer. Now I knew it. _Very good_, _now I found his weak point and I'm so not going to let him go._

"What are you doing at the weekend?" I asked her innocently.

"Uhm, on Saturday I'll be visiting my aunt till 5 o'clock, cause afterwards my dad has to go to work again, why are you asking?" she asked. _You really wanna know?_

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to go drink a coffee with Cat and me." I made up an excuse.

"As I said, after 6 o'clock, sure, Cat and I can pick you up!" she said smiling.

"Looking forward" I said smiling back. "Bye" I turned around and left a mischievous smile on my lips.

On Saturday, I prepared myself for the big turning point. If everything goes well – no, everything _will_ go well. I dressed suitable and put on a coat. Yeah, everything will go well.

I made my way to Beck's RV. I took out my mobile phone and looked at the clock. It read 5.15 pm. _Great_ I thought as I rang the bell outside his RV.

"Hey Tor, how was visiting your aunt?" Beck said opening the door, without looking who it was.

"Expecting someone else?" I asked him, as I entered his RV. He turned around, facing me.

"Jade…" he said surprised. I closed the door of the RV.

"Beck…" I answered.

"Uhm, I don't want to sound mean, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I think, that our 'little break' should be over soon"

"You know, I'm dating Tori." he answered. _But not much longer _I thought, while preparing to answer.

"Yeah, I somehow noticed it. But you just said, we're going to take a little break. And I think the break is over now."

"And you are the one who is deciding this?" he asked, as if he was confused.

"Well…"

"Jade"

"But you do love me."

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm dating Tori and I don't want to hurt her."

"But hurting me is okay?"

"..."

"You know what? I'm sorry. I didn't come to have a fight. I just want to stay friends with you, is it okay for you?"

"Tori told me about your conversation yesterday. And I have to say I'm kind of suspicious – why are you wearing a coat? It's not that fresh outside, is it?" I smiled seductively as I took off the coat. I was wearing his favourite lace lingerie. He gasped.

"Uhm Jade, what are you doing?" I came closer to him. And he just stood there watching me, as I moved in his direction.

"Nothing" I said innocently as I put my arms around his neck. He was dizzy, as he looked me in the eyes.

"You…we…Tori…I like her"

"Yeah, but you _love_ me" I said, while watching him intensively in the eyes. He nodded slightly. He wanted it, he wanted it so bad, I could nearly feel it. But then he put my arms down, shaking his head.

"Enough" he said, but still looking me in the eyes.

"Hey Beck, it's me Tori, open up" We both immediately looked at the door. He, afraid of being caught, and I simply smiled. We looked at each other again. He wanted to say something, but I gently put my index finger on his lips, pointing him to be quiet.

Would he say something, or would he keep his mouth shut? This question also answers who he is going to choose.

Tori or ME?

* * *

**Okay, this was the 2nd Chapter, hope you enjoyed it =)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back again with this story and ready to finish it.**

**Hope you'll like the ending.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Beck looked at me with intensity. I was unsure, what he was going to do. He pushed me gently aside. I looked at him shocked. He chose her over me? Anger was building up inside of me and I wanted him to get busted, so Tori would think that he is betraying her with me. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it again, as I watched Beck moving carefully, trying to make no noise. I was confused. What was he going to do? He took his cell phone from his table made of two suitcases and turned it off. He looked at me smirking. I smirked back. In this situation I misjudged him. We stood like sessile on the floor, waiting for the voices from outside to be quiet. We could hear that Cat was with Tori, talking impatiently.

"Come on Tori, Beck isn't there, maybe he is at Andre's. I want some ice cream" she said pleadingly.

"But he doesn't answer his phone either" Tori said back.

"Maybe he is distracted right now" Cat said. And then we could hear footsteps departing the drive way. We both sighed in relief.

"She is right. I'm really distracted right now" Beck said with a cheeky grin on his lips, as he moved towards me. We kissed, then made out.

I mustered him, while he was lying next to me on his bed.

"What?" he asked chuckling.

"I miss you, Beck" I said sincerely.

"I miss you, too." Beck answered and kissed me. "I'm gonna break up with Tori as soon as possible, I promise." he said uncomfortably. I nodded.

"Thanks" I laid down on his chest, breathing evenly.

On Monday I exited my house, to drive to school. But then I saw Beck's car, in my driveway, letting me know, that he picked me up. I headed towards his car, opened the door and got in.

"Morning sweetheart." he said, before giving me a good morning kiss.

"Morning" I replied "So, you talked to her?"

"Yes" he answered sighing.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to leave."

"She didn't throw anything at you?" I asked surprised.

"No" he answered, looking at me confused "She is not you, Jade" I rolled my eyes.

"I hope that wasn't an offense, because if it was, you are in big trouble, sweetie" I said in a sweet voice.

"It wasn't" he said grinning.

"Good"

After we arrived at school, we entered the hallway. I spotted Tori at her locker, who was looking really unhappy. _That's what you get from messing with me._ I thought.

"Have to go to class, baby." Beck said "Act nicely, please" he added, looking at me with a pleading expression on his face. I shrugged and then shook my head.

"No promises" I said "If she's mean to me, then I'll –"

"Please?"

"I'll try"

I was in Mr. Gardner's class with Tori, Andre and Robbie, but Tori was nowhere to see.

"Where is Tori?" I asked Andre.

"I don't know" he answered. "After Beck broke up with her, she was really upset" he said in a judging tone towards me.

"Excuse me? Don't leave out the fact that she took him away from me!" I hissed.

"Jade, Andre! You wanna tell us what's more exciting than my lesson?" Mr Gardner asked. We both shook our heads. "Good, then be quiet."

I raised my arm.

"Yes, Jade?"

"Can I go to the toilet?" I asked, acting as if it's really urgent.

"Go, but hurry up" I nodded and went to the toilet. I opened the door and heard someone sob. But the sobs immediately stopped, as the door closed behind me.

"Tori, is it you?" I asked, knowing it was her. She took a deep breath and then she sighed.

"Just go away!" she shouted desperately.

"Hey, I just want to –"

"Make me feel worse? Sorry that I have to disappoint you, but you can't make me feel worse" she said in between sobs. I somehow felt really bad for her, though she made me feel the same.

"No, it's just" I tried to search the right words "I'm sorry that everything turned out so, you know…You took him away from me and I wanted him back. And it seemed that he wanted me back, too" I explained. I'm not that good at explaining not even at apologizing for my behaviour.

"I like him, I really do." she said.

"And I love him." I answered "While he was dating you, I felt horrible. Knowing the person you love is kissing someone else, while you are crying your heart out, feels really horrible."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, giving in. She opened the toilet door, she locked herself in, and looked at me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think of it" she admitted. I nodded. She went to the sink and washed her face.

"You know, I thought everything will be fine between us. I thought you really meant what you said" she said sadly, while drying up her face.

"It's up to you. I don't know if you can handle to see Beck and me dating again." She shrugged.

"I have to, haven't I?" she asked in a bitter voice.

"You know, Beck and you are not meant to be. It's like you want to change something which is already determined. You'll find someone better, who really loves and not just likes you." I said. She looked at me.

"You really think there is someone?" she asked. I nodded and smirked.

"Just open your eyes, maybe he is not that far away" I said, giving her a hint.

"You know someone?" she asked me suspiciously.

"Maybe" I answered acting careless.

"Tell me!" she begged eagerly.

"Well, he has brown hair, he goes to HA and he is 2 feet tall."

"Rex?" she asked disappointed.

"Yup" I answered grinning "didn't you notice that he's making you a lot of compliments lately?" I smirked.

"Funny" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No really, just keep your eyes open."

"I will." she answered and hugged me "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"It's good. Just don't get used to conversations like that" I said, turning cold again. She nodded sadly.

"You know which word reminds me of you?" I asked, she shook her head "Crematorium" I answered.

"Why?" she asked rolling her eyes "Because you'd like to see me burn like all the other corpses?"

"That would be a good idea, but no."

"Why then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because it has your name in it. CremaTORIum" I said smirking, putting emphasis on 'Tori'.

"Ough, you're just like my mom. She once cracked a similar joke" Tori said.

"You're coming to class?" I asked her.

"No, but I will come to the next lesson."

I left her alone, returning to class. I'm not the person who apologizes often, but in this case, I felt like doing it, because I have to admit, that I somehow liked her. Despite her little affair with Beck. Despite her horribly perfect character.

Class was over as Beck walked to me.

"Hey" he said kissing me "How was class?" he asked.

"I talked to Tori." I said, ignoring his question.

"What did she say?" he asked interested.

"Well, I apologized, she apologized and everything is fine now."

"Really?" he asked surprised. I nodded.

"I told her that someone likes her"

"You didn't say it's Andre, did you?" he asked, not sure if I told her about Andre's affection for her.

"Who do you think I am? I am not someone who is telling secrets randomly." I said offended. "Plus I don't care, if they're gonna be a couple, as long as she stays away from you."

"So everything is good now?" he asked relieved. I nodded.

"Then let's go have lunch" he said, laying an arm on my shoulder. He kissed my temple.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too"

_If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were._

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you all liked it. And if not, tell me what you didn't like.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~**


End file.
